A Fox Among The Pyramids
A Fox Among The Pyramids is a story coming in the near future by PrinceBalto. Premise Inspired by such films as Exodus: Gods and Kings and The Mummy, this is a story about Zootopia characters and OC's in ancient Egypt. This is also a Disney animal crossover, so various animal villains from other Disney sources appear as well. I have also decided to include a few domestic Disney mammals, such as Duchess from The Aristocats, who is about between Judy and Nick in height. The plot is this. Nick is the son of the pharaoh, Robin, and Judy and Jack are among the children of Grand Vizier Stu. When Nick was thirteen and Judy and Jack were nine, at about the same time Stu got his position, Nick met Jack and Judy and befriended them. Years later, Nick and Judy are in the early process of forming a romance, and Nick and Jack are close friends. Jack also trains to fight alongside his friend. One day, when the two go off to fight the Hittites, Egypt's enemies, they learn the extent of the plot to invade. Jack learns of a series of powerful elemental scrolls locked away in the tomb of one of Nick's ancestors. When he decides to take them, he unleashes something far darker than invasion over Egypt. Now, Nick and Judy must work together to save her brother, and realize their romantic love for one another. I am putting in the domestic Disney mammals because, since this is not the actual Zootopia universe, it can be done and the statement that there aren't really domestic animals in that world don't apply. Story The name is Nick I am the son of Pharaoh, the prince of Egypt For a long time, things have been fine When I was thirteen, my father appointed Stu as the new vizier I also met two of Stu's 276 children, Judy and Jack They were nine at the time I befriended them Fifteen years passed I was now twenty-eight years old Jack had become a close friend to me He and my other friend Bolt joined Pharaoh's army Bolt was the son of Commander Thunderbolt and his wife Rita, a Sa'luki member of Father's court She was friends with Duchess, the famed and lovely harpist As for Judy, well, she and I developed a mutual attraction Things were happy That's when the news of the Hittite army's advance arrived Father sent me to lead the army against them I went out in my chariot Jack was at my side We won the day But we also found out something else There was a planned invasion We knew that their king wouldn't stop We all returned home in triumph Judy and I declared our love However, Jack wasn't satisfied He did some studying He found that one of my ancestors had happened upon a unique power That was the ability to manipulate the elements Water Earth Fire Air That pharaoh had used these abilities to fight and destroy his enemies He had written them down and had them buried in his tomb Jack did the unthinkable Sneaking past the vicious guard beasts, he broke into the tomb and took the scrolls Now powered, he wanted to take the fight to the hittites I read the scrolls and faced him down I defeated him He needed to bathe in the Nile and atone for his actions The scrolls were sealed away They must never be used again Category:Theme stories Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Disney Animal Crossover Category:NickXJudy Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:Stories not in the Zootopia universe Category:Stories inspired by Exodus: Gods and Kings Category:Stories inspired by The Mummy Category:Stories set in ancient Egypt Category:Ancient world stories Category:Stories where Jack is Judy's brother Category:Jacina stories Category:Jack Hopps/Regina Pawson fics Category:Oneshots Category:Romantic fics Category:BogoxGazelle Category:Bogzelle fics Category:Finnick/Vixey Category:Finnxey stories Category:POV stories Category:Poem style Category:Stories from Nick´s POV